Is It Love Is It Hate Which One Is it?
by Luka Mimoi
Summary: Summery Inside.SxS ExT OcxMei OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

Awnsome my First, there most first Fanfic

Summery: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, and Noir (OC) are just your normal ordinary girls, until they get caught up in the group of the most drop-dead hottest guys in their own high school. They hate each other, no I'm serious, she hate each other for the other to vanish and disinagrate from the earth's face. What happens if we throw in a twist: what happens when you add a obsessed romantic freak in the story?

Is it Hate? Or is it... True Love?

Rating: T (Rated for Language and Romance)

------- Chapter One: Meeting

"HOEEEE!!! I'm Late!"

A sixteen year old auburn haired girl was running towards the gates of the school before she was flinged to the ground due to a group of fangirls. "Kyaaaa Syaoran-sama! Eriol-sama! Kei-sama!"

The injured teenager looked up seeing three guys: One having magnificent amber eyes and messy Chestnut hair, Another having navy blue hair and dark blue mysterious eyes, plus wearing glasses, and the last one having Dark green hair and plue sky blue eyes.

"Hey Look Syaoran, look at the girl, I think you should help her up," Kei said bluntly to his leader.

Syaoran looked to the Emerald eyed girl before she said, "Na... It's just a nusience..."

Her ears perked up before she got to her feet and said angrily, "Oh so you think you're all that and that your hand might get soiled by touching me?"

Syaoran, hearing this, glared at her and the two began to glare like they could burn each other. Kei and Eriol watched before Eriol looked to his watch and spoke up, "You know.. we're gonna be late..."

"Hoeeeeee That's right! I have to go or else I'll get detention again!"

She ran off before she glared to Syaoran and continued running.

--------------------------------

"AAAugh!! I hate him! He should be listed as the most biggest Playboy and Jerk!! I mean, He doesn't Know how to say my own name! God," Muttered the angry girl, Known as Sakura.

"Hey Kura, Come on, stop scaring me, sure Li's the most sought for girls, but doesn't make that he doesn't have the right to insult you," replied a girl with long wavy burnette hair with crystal blue eyes. A girl sitting next to Sakura with long dark purple hair and beautiful Lavander hair agreed, "Yes, He's just not polite what so ever."

"Hey Guys!"

The three girls turned towards a upcoming girl, with long raven hair tied in buns, holding her chinese style Bento. "Noir, Tomoyo, what's up with Sakura?"

(Bento Means Lunch for those who don't know Jap)

Noir soon said in a nervously tone, "She's pissed becuase a guy this morning just 'insulted her' Now she's having these murderous thoughts... which is scaring me." Tomoyo soon took outher viedo camera and said squealing happily, "Even so, she's soo kawaii!" The three girls looked to the camera fantic, sweatdropping. Yup typical of Tomoyo to say that.

How they meet each other was during first grade, Sakura being the one who formed this little group. Sakura Had made friends with Tomoyo, then Noir, the new transfer student from America moved into Tomeda eventurally became friends with them, though she was known to be a school reject back in america. Meilin was the last addition, having to move here in fifth grade. Since then they have been close friends, as if they were sisters.

"So who is this guy," asked Melin as she sat down next to Noir.

Sakura soon spoke harshly, as if she though his name was a taboo, "Syaoran... Li..." Meilin soon paused before she ate. "What? Syaoran?! He's My cousin!"

"Meilin, Who know you hung out with these nerds."

They turned around looking who was behind them, which was the Imfamous hottest guys in the school: Syaoran, Eriol, Kei, and Richard. Syaoran was the leader and number one hot guy, Eriol being the mysterious one, having the rank being the number two, Kei, being the wise guy having the third hot guy, and Richard, the quiet yet quite insulting, number four hot guy. (Holy crud when I reread this it sounded weird XD)

"Syaoran, You're pure wrong, I bet you're just jealous you're not getting more girls to like you. After all you're just a jerk." And again they started their glaring contest, before Noir soon spoke up, "You guys are just acting like Children..."

"Riiiiight... and you're the mature one.."

She turned towards the person who spoke before she said, "What you say punk?" Kei just mearly snickered before Eriol said, "Don't Mind Kei, he's a dumbass, so don't mind his words." Tomoyo soon said, "Calm down Noir, he's just not thinking.." She soon pulled Noir away from Kei, a good two feet away from Kei. Noir was scary when provoked, having an anger much more bigger than Meilin which was the scay side you did not want to mess with.

Melin soon said, "You guys, don't youh ave something better to do other than pester us?" Kei just grinned before he looked to Noir, "Hey, how come you're wearing the guy's uniform? Are you Bi or something?"

Vein. Vein. Vein. "Who are you calling Bi... YOU ASSHOLED OF A IDIOT!"

Noir quickly gotten out of Tomoy's grip and ran to Kei, shaking him. It was truely funny, but she was choking him. "Noir Calm down!" Sakura snapped out of it and pulled Noir off of Kei, whom was pale already.

Syaoran soon said, "We'll be see you later losers." As he began to walk off with the rest helping Kei walk, Sakura soon yelled, "I hope we'll never see you and you're the biggest self confident guy I met!"

That was their meeting, but..

"Oh wow this is fun, so many cute pairs!" "Oh come on... why can't you pay more attention to me other than me..."

The dark female figure turned around to the male figure wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too as much I love pairing." He only smiled before he kissed her on her fore head and lips. "So Four pairings? You're quite the cupid." She stuck her tounge a bit before she said, "I'm the secret cupid, you know that hehe."

------------------------------------------------

Will the girls ever get aong with the guys? Will the guys ever stop teasing them? Will Kei accept the fact Noir's really a girl? Will we ever find out who are the two figures? Will I ever stop talking like this Oo?

Anyhow, that's my First Chapter of Is It Hate Is It Love, Which One is it? Sorry it's short, but I'm rushing right now...

Oh Crud so Much Spelling Mistakes I'll make sure the Next Chapter will be perfect XD

Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Awnsome my First, there most first Fanfic

Summery: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, and Noir (OC) are just your normal ordinary girls, until they get caught up in the group of the most drop-dead hottest guys in their own high school. They hate each other, no I'm serious, she hate each other for the other to vanish and disinagrate from the earth's face. What happens if we throw in a twist: what happens when you add a obsessed romantic freak in the story?

Is it Hate? Or is it... True Love?

Rating: T (Rated for Lanuage and Romance)

------- Chapter Two: Side Of the Girls

"Uuuuuuuugh. I hate Syaoran and his little gang."

Sakura and the others were in a small cafe they always hung out during sundays or vacation when ever Tomoyo finished shopping. They even had their own little space. Recently they were annoyed how Syaoran and his gang were pretty much trying to push their buttons.

Noir was drinking her raspberry flavored soda before she said, "Tomoyo, Just wondering which one do you even hate?" It was a question she was wondering since ever since they met the guys, like about two weeks ago, Tomoyo was not going in sane like the others.

She replied in a forced tone, "Eriol. He's a todal annoying guy... Sure he talks polietly but he says things in a calm way... I'm trying to keep my sanity." The bunette haired girls rolled her eyes. It was just a guy... but she couldn't complain.

Meilin however was drinking Thai Tea before she said, "That Richard guy sure is creepy, I Mean, I do remember we have the same Japanese class, he bearly talks, but when ever he does open his mouth, something insulting comes out... It's cpreey but one hundred perfect..."

"Annoying," they all chanted at sync.

"I **hate** that stupid Kei guy... He's been stuffing most of his love letters from his fan girls into my locker so he can get a tease out of me for dressing like a guy," Noir spoke as she was grinding her teeth thinking of him.

Sakura spoke coldly, "Well It's not worse than when Syaoran was playing soccer, she 'accidently kicked the ball on my homework! I got a D for that!" Noir soon said, "He's just an ass, so are the other guys, but I guess they seem to know that we don't act like fan girls."

Meilin suggested in a frighten tone, "What if they're trying to make us thier Fan girl zombies?!"

Sakura turned pale hearing the word zombie, Noir choked on her soda, and Tomoyo mearly just froze beofre she took a sip. They all shivered, imagining them as... fangirls zombies.

Sakura soon said, "You mean obssed zombies as in... Making wallpaper of them,"

"Following them 24/7," continued Noir.

"And begging and kissing their feet," Finished Tomoyo.

Meilin nodded before they all said in sync in a frighten tone, "That's the scariest thing in the universe... Fangirls."

(AN: They are. )

Tomoyo stood up before she said, "Let's all go for more shopping, after all we only got three bags!" Noir choked on her soda again before she said, "Hey I'm no weight lifter-" Her words were paused looking at Tomoyo doing the...'puppy eyes'.

"Please?" Noir blocked it before she said, "Not the Puppy eyes, Please dear Lord Not the Puppy eyes!"

Sakura and Meilin giggled before Tomoyo looked to them with it as well. "Please be my model Sakura and Meilin My clothes picker?"

The three girls looked to each other before they picked up the bags and made a run for it. It was their habit to run for it when Tomoyo asked for something, beucase it would be todal slavement.

Suddetnly they were caught by Tomoyo who was in front of them, causing them to screech to a stop but Sakura being the klutzy one tripped and was falling towards the ground... before someone caught her.

"Ugh,you ealy are a ditz, a terribly ugly one too.." Sakura looked up knowing the owner of the voice. "Li?!" Sakura at that moment got to her feet, taking a few steps away from him, pointing at him. "What are you doing here?!"

The other ran towards her but they noticed the other guys also near Syaoran. Syaoran soon said, "Can't a guy ever get a good day with out some of the fangirls?" Kei added in happily, "_Our __**biggest **_ones! you mean"

The four girls shot back angrily, "We're Not Your fangirls!!" This caused poeple to stare before Tomoyo said, "Come on, we can't spend our good day free from them, right?"

Noir soon said, "Agreed... Sakura, quit your glaring contest and let's go!" Noir and Meilin grabbed Sakura's arms and began to drag her off with Tomoyo leading them.

The guys watched them walk off before Eriol said, "Oh Syaoran I was hoping to toy with them. Why no provoke them more?" Syaoran only scoofed a bit before they walked towards a small cafe like the one the girls were _**JUST**_ in.

------------

Oooooooh, I actuly got a review in XDDD Yay me!

This chapter was about the girl's thoguht on the guys and the Next chapter shall be one about the guy's thoughts on the girls.

Anyhow Hope to see you next Chapter On :Side of the Guys!

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Awnsome my First, there most first Fanfic

Summery: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, and Noir (OC) are just your normal ordinary girls, until they get caught up in the group of the most drop-dead hottest guys in their own high school. They hate each other, no I'm serious, she hate each other for the other to vanish and disinagrate from the earth's face. What happens if we throw in a twist: what happens when you add a obsessed romantic freak in the story?

Is it Hate? Or is it... True Love?

Rating: T (Rated for Lanurage and Romance)

------- Chapter Three: Side Of the Guys

"Ah... Finally.. we don't see their ugly faces," spoke the chestnut-haired boy.

Kei was lying back on the couch before he spin a little silver ring, just grinning a bit before he glanced at the sleeping Richard with his red beanie covering his red head and his usual cold icy dark brown eyes were closed.

"But... they are funy to toy with, but they are quite... scary, I mean that Kinomoto girl did that funny prank of putting a letter of saving cream which shot in your face-"

Kei was cut in his sentence but a punch on the head.

Eriol was drinking some mint tea before she placed the cup down. "The Daijouji girl is quite a pest, she's called the 'Angel's Voice' because she has to have a 'beautiful voice' I hear no beautiful voice from her, more like the annoying devil from hell."

Eriol was reminded of the times when Tomoyo was obsessing Sakura and was running around doing things even he didn't understand. He rubbed his fore head in annoyence.

Syaoran spoke in a forced tone, "I think that stupid ditzy girl is just pure freaking damn stupid. She dropped her lunch on me, got me in trouble, and even 'accidently' goet me muddy!" Syaoran having a pride, hated dizty people, which included Kei.

"Aww Come On you two it isn't that bad! Hell, I got a freaking damn Bi girl after me... epsically one who has the power to kill me."

Kei was often picking on Noir but after the time Noir was choking him, he had been training to run away faster. Hell, if he saw how much she was frightening when she was extreamly pissed, she would run for his life.

The Red Headed 17 year old opened one eyes beofre he spoke in a dull tone, "That cousion of yours Syaoran... is a pain." Richard was reffering when Meilin tried to make him smile or even talk more politly but eventually he started to hate her and knew she hated him.

Kei soon let the silver hoop hit Richard's head before he turned pale. "Umm... Opps Richie? I'm soooo sorry I really didn't mean it!"

The 17 teenager stood up and walked towards Kei before she punched him on the head, nearly creaking his skull. It wasnt' servere but more it just really hurt like hell.

"OWWWW MY SKULL! I lost more than 90 I.Q Points!" Eriol was drinking his mint tea beofre he snickered while Syaoran began to laugh outloud, while RIchard was only coughing to hide his laughter. All the rest of the guys thought _'Him? Smart? Get real here.'_

Kei soon said, "Oh Crud... Syaoran." "Hmm? What is it Kei?"

Slowly Kei pointed towards the Opal colored clock before he said, "You have to be home soon, you have an errend to do right?" Syaoran soon froze before he said, "Damn! I forgot! See Ya guys tommorow!" The rest of the guys waved before turning back to their conversations.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh oh, if I'm late, Onii-chan's gonna scold me.. again."

Noir was carrying at least five bags before tomoyo said, "All right, well be here looking aorund, plus No-chan, we're going to get those blades you wanted." The Bruntte haired girls soon showed tears of joy before she said, "Thank Kami-sama... I don't have to suffer!"

Sakura giggled before she said, "See you guys later at school, and Noir-chan, show me those blades tommorow kay?"

Noir grinned before she said, "Yeah, I'll do one of my great grinding mvoes hehe." Melin and Tomoyo soon grabbed both of her arms before they said grinning evily, "Not until we get you clothes."

Sakura however ran off before she heard the scream of poor Noir. When she was far enough she soon held on hand up as if as praying, only with one hand, praying for Noir's health and hoping for her to escape the clutches of evil. Fashion evil.

As she began to walk past the part she soon noticed a certain boy sitting on one of the swings drinking a bottle of water. She soon blinked. Chestnut hair. Twitch. Amber eyes. Twitch. Vein. Those freaking stupid clothing she saw eariler. VEIN.

"Li?! WHy are you here?!"

Syaoran turned to the person who called him ebfore he said, "Oh, Brat, are you here to make the flowers die?" Sakura soon said, "I have no busniess with you, you're just a stuck up teenager!" Syaoran frowned before she walked towards her. As she was walking away, Syaoran grabbed her arm turning her around. "I dare you to say that again."

The Auburn teenager grinned before she said, "Stuck. Up. Teenager. Stupid. jerk. Those were my words." Syaoran soon let her arm go before he said, "I'll get pay back, tommorow." He walked off while Sakura stuck her tounge at him before she punched the air and said, "Score another point for Kura!"

A/N: Old/Chilish Couple.. gets tomatos thrown at her oooOOOH GOD!! Loses Signal

----------------------------------------------------

In a Im chat...

cherryluv: Ugh I can't Stand him! Why does he think he's all 733T! Augh!

FangsBla: Whoa Kura, did you jsut said Elite in Gamer mode?

lavanderqueen: Fraid she's lost her sanity.

cherryluv: You two are so mean!!! Melin, you even responding, you been Idle for a while.

LiRuby:Sorry, But I got a treat for everyone, I just got a picture of Syao. Sakura yes you can draw on him and stuff... I got tons of copies for ya!

cherryLuv: Melin, you're awnsome. Are you a angel sent by god?

FangsBla: Okay Kura's officaly lost it.

lavanderqueen: agreed. Oh I gtg, I need to sleep early.

_lavanderqueen has signed out_

FangsBla: Meilin, it's passed your beddy time, go to sleep child.

LiRuby: Jerk, logging out.

_LiRuby has signed out_

_FangsBla hassigned out_

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura soon turned off the comptuer before she sighed as she stood up before she collasped on her bed. "It's been a week since we met them.. and I'm on the verge of insanity..." She soon claped and the room went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------

Holy Crap, I actullly finished Wheeeeeeeeee

Thank you people who wanted chapters even though it was two people, hope more people look into this fanfic.

Anyhow, please drop a review

Next chapter will be: Melody

Look forward to it


	4. Chapter 4

Awnsome my First, there most first Fanfic

Summery: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, and Noir (OC) are just your normal ordinary girls, until they get caught up in the group of the most drop-dead hottest guys in their own high school. They hate each other, no I'm serious, she hate each other for the other to vanish and disinagrate from the earth's face. What happens if we throw in a twist: what happens when you add a obsessed romantic freak in the story?

Is it Hate? Or is it... True Love?

Rating: T (Rated for Lanurage and Romance)

This chapter shall be alll about ExT SxS I'm planning next chapter so enjoy.

------- Chapter Four: Melody

_FlashBack_

_"Mother, where's father?" Small four year old Tomoyo looked up to her mother Sonomi. All she saw from her mother was eyes that showed depperesion but she quicklycovered that up with a fake smile. As she kneeled down she said, "Tomoyo-chan, Your father is going to play piano all over the world." _

_Being the child she was she smiled before she said, "I hope he plays my fvaorite song!" Sonomi smiled before she said, "Yes He will... for sure!" Tomoyo smiled before Sonomi hugged her. At that time, she didn't know, didn't know the truth. Her father had vanished, with out a trace._

----------------------------------------------------------

"TOMOYO!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I snapped out of my daydreaming to see my three best freinds looking at me as if I was not dressed fashionly. Which was most likely impossible.

"Yo Tomoyo you all right?"

I only smiled before I said cooly, "I'm fine, come on, we'll be late." I began to walk ahead with my friends behind due to them worrying about me. They were my own best friends, but I had to keep this a secret, after all, it's something that always had haunted me as a kid. Always.

"Tomoyo-chan you have pratice for the next competition for Choirs huh? Can we come?"

I smiled at the cheerful auburn haired girl before I said, "Of course, I always want you guys to hear my songs."

"Tomoyo, you're pure evil... You and Meilin forced me to put on a tank top... a girly one... ugh!"

I only grinned before I just said to Noir, "Because I have to, you'll catch a guy someday!"

Noir as usual pretended to barf. "Ugh Meilin where's my barf bag?" Of course Meiling hnaded her a brown paper bag, before we all started to laugh. I really love my best friends, Sakura would be the one to cheer me up, Noir the one to always protect all of us, and Meilin the one whom was my fellow fashion freak. I really love them, we'll always be best friends. Always.

End of P.O.V

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm... Syaoran's late, Kei's busy, Richard is sleeping on the roof... Wow... I can't belive this. This is the first time everyone abandoned me."

Eriol was neat the choir room, though he was holding a black notebook. It contained all of his piano music sheets. Yes he played piano, after all it was a hobby he did enjoy even after his own mother died. He didn't go depressed like others did. Insteed, she only learned to play the piano like his mother to keep her memories.

He began to walk towards the music room but a beautiful voice passed his ears.

_haru keki yama no ha i wa ochi te_

_toki nagareshi nagori tsugenu_

_mare kashi kame more ni_

_shibashi wa iko wan_

_So beautiful... Who's voice is it?..._ Eriol only slowly walked towards it but walked slowly to hear the song.

_kureyuku hitotose_

_taemanaki megumi yo_

_dataen izakozorite_

_hate na kimi sora ni hoshi ukabi_

_yo o michibiku shirube o nasu_

_mayo ishiwa ga michi ni_

_mikami wa shime san_

_I know this song... my mother played it..._ He only cletched to his black notebook, out of nervousness. If this was an angel, this would beh is first time seeing one.

_kureyuku hitotose_

_tokoshie no shiawase_

_inoran izagozorite_

_shizu keki yuube ni yume yasuku_

_shu wa amaneku mamorita mou_

_ama narumi tsukai wa_

_shinabe o kaga den_

He soon arrived before he slowly took a peek, his eyes widen. It was Tomoyo singing, in front of the other three girls his friends dispised the most. All he could even look was at Tomoyo. She was defitnaly a beautiful singer, but... he didn't expect it to be this soothing and peaceful.

_kureyuku hitotose_

_uruwa shiki ashita yo_

_mukaen izakozorite_

_(This song was played by Eriol in the Piano in episode 65)_

_-----------------_

Eriol P.O.V

Wow... Her voice is beautiful... she may be a bit weird... and quite a pest, but.. her voice...

"Eriol."

Much more better than that tone.

"Eriol, four eyes glasses guy.."

More meaning ful than those words.

"ERIOL SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I soon got back into reality to face Syaoran, Kei and Richard whom were looking at me. Crap. Did I miss something important? Ever since that Daidoji was singing in front of her friends this morning, I could stop thinking about her voice. Stupid Stupid Me.

"Sorry... so umm what happened?" "I was about to rant how that stupid Kinomoto was pestering me good thing we came here early-"

Before I noticed, Syaoran at that instant was covered in a brown goo like thing. I was only laughing with the other three before... some thing like custard fell on me while Kei had white glop on him and Richard something black. We all looked up only to see the girls with buckets. We found our criminals.

Kinomoto was grinning before she yelled at us, "Serves you right for pestering yestuday!"

Ah yes, we were only shopping for Kei's new diconary since his teacher told him too, but I was funny to see them getting angry by one simple glance. Syaoran however complained that he was stalked by Kinomoto.

Syaoran looked up and said, "You just declared war." Oh boy... This isn't gonna turn out pretty...

I took out a hankerchief and most ofi t cameo ff... but some that were still on my hair and face... were stuck. Oh this isn't good. Syoran found out about my discovery but Richard wasn't happy... tips of his red hair was black now.

"Losers!" The girls pulledo dwn a banner that said, "Syaoran's gang is the definition of loser!"

"They really declared war."

-------------------------

Gah... I'm gonna heave a head ache with these girls. I only passed my usual screaming Fangirls, and entered the quiet Piano room, only to hear some drops. Tears. I kept quiet and looked around only to see Daidoji crying in front of the piano.

"Father..."

Father?... Was he dead or something? Now I think of it, Melin said one time she didn't have a father. I really feel sorry, even if she's evil, all humans have families they love. I slowly creeped out of there, closing the door silently. Maybe she wasn't bad...

End of P.O.V

-----------------------

"Oh... my god..."

Noir was looking the list of the partners for the camping trip that was coming. She soon yelled out loud, "DEAR LORD!!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha, I left you guys in a Cliff Hanger but I must announce, Thank you for supporting this newbie story.

Oh crap.. I'm updating reaaaaaaal slow forgive me

OH I'm very sorry for all of my crappy typos... I will start to use some other program to spell check more often. >


	5. Chapter 5

Awnsome my First, there most first Fanfic

Summery: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, and Noir (OC) are just your normal ordinary girls, until they get caught up in the group of the most drop-dead hottest guys in their own high school. They hate each other, no I'm serious, she hate each other for the other to vanish and disinagrate from the earth's face. What happens if we throw in a twist: what happens when you add a obsessed romantic freak in the story?

Is it Hate? Or is it... True Love?

Rating: T (Rated for Lanurage and Romance)

This chapter shall be alll about ExT SxS I'm planning next chapter so enjoy.

's

Author's Note(at end)

------- Chapter Five: Sweets

Noir's POV

Oh this just makes everything worse... I need to find the others... pronto. I looked through my dark green knapsack to find my black razor that my older brother gave me for christmas. I have got to hurry before the guys find out.

Pushing on the numbers I send a text message to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin: meetroof. I glanced at the clock above the post board before I only grabbed a copy of the list and ran up the stairs towards the roof.

-----------

At the Roof of the School

"Noir-chan, why did you call us up here," Sakura spoke while she held her pink cellphone. Meilin I knew wasn't looking happy. Richard perhaps? Tomoyo however was holding some music sheets, she was maybe praticing in the choir room?

"Ahem, I will be the one to break the bad news..."  
I held up the flyer, only to be meet by a choir of screams.

End of POV

"WHHHHHHHAT," yelled the boys that were in the science room.

Kei only whimpered as he said, "We're just partners... FOR THE GIRLS WE HATE MOST!"

Syaoran mearly just groaned before he begun to bang his head lightly on the table. _Kill me Lord! _The navy haired boy only winced before he only looked to Richard whom was in the corner, a dark cloud above his head. Kei however soon said, "Someone give me knife so I can commit sucide.."

Syaoran through out the whole banging he grinned before he stood up.

"I got one great Idea."

Noir looked to Sakura whom spoke up through out the whole panicking. "Yeah What about it Sakura," questioned Meilin.

Sakura soon said smiling innocently, "What I mean is... Since we're partners to the guys... we got to 'stick' next to him, How about we..."

"Make them feel that they had never messed with us by bugging them every second we got," spoke the amber eyes boy.

Kei cheered before he said, "You're a genius! They can't hurt us!" Eriol just said, "You're stilling my spotlight." Richard only just walked back with a devi like grin.

"Great Idea Sakura! That's our little Kura," Meiling said happily. Noir jsut cracked her knuckles before she said, "I'll be ready to beat him up." Tomoyo however videotaped it as she smiled, "We'll scare them so they go running home oh hohoho!"

Sakura and Syaoran soon yelled with either a grin or a smile, "Let's commence... The Plan to bug the girls/guys!"

They cheered in agreement.

--------------------------------

That Early Evening... In Noir's Home

"Noir-chan, why you wanted to by that book ya know the one 'The three P's'," questioned Noir's older brother Nathan. He opened her bedroom door and saw her wearing manga aon the tatami floor, with a bottle of orange juice.

Nathan yelled in a loud voice,"OI NOIR ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

The brunette haired 16 year old soon got up and walked towards Nathan. She started at him before she grabbed the book and said, "Thank you." At that second she closed the dooor ad mearly put the manga away.

Opening the book she began to read outloud, "The Three Ps when wanting to annoy someone to death are : Pestering, Pranks, Perfect. You will only have to focus on number one P: Pestering. Pranks are required as well, but if you want to reallly scare them, find about their fears and create a plan during the night. The Night is usually when they sleep so find a good time to scare them. Act perfect as well so they won't suspect you, or else they will know who the suspect is."

"Oh this is a useful technique," Noir said happily.

"Noir-san could you go run errends for me," asked her father through the door. She soon replied, "Okay pops!" She got up before she changed into jeans, a red shirt, and placed on a red head band.

She ran to the door before her father handed her 5000 yen and asked, "Could you please go by some sweets for the guests here? Oh you may use the extra 1000 yen on some snacks if you want."

Noir smiled before she said, "All right dad, I'm off!" She ran out of there and began to head towards the nearest and usual Japanese sweets store.

------------------------------

Kei was in his own room in his home, eating some crackers while playing a game with his game pad. "Man... I wish I could be outside and eat some sweets..."

"Then maybe you should go to that Japanese sweet store."

Out of the blue his uncle popped his head from the door and said, "I heard they have bean jelly, your favorite!" Kei's ears perked before he jumped off his bed and said, "Thanks pops!" He ran out of the door putting on a jacket and put on his sneakers, running out of the door.

Just then his little sister soon arrived home and said, "Where's Kei nii-chan going?" His uncle soon said, "Just somewhere." He soon hung up on his cell phone smiling proudly which made the small ten year old blink.

-----------------------------

"Some of this, Some of this and some of this as well please?" Noir was asking as she pointed out some of the sweets. She was never a big fan of tea ceremonies, nor did she liked it, well basicly she just plained hated it.

As the woman handed her the wrapped package she soon heard a familar voice, "May I have some Bean Jelly?" Twitch. Twitch. Vein. Vein. All that went throught her mind was udderly scary thoughts before she coughed and calmed down.

_All I gotta do it walk out slowly like a ninja._

Noir slowly walked towards the door passing Kei silently but Kei turned around only to see long flowing light brunette hair. He stood there watching the girl leave in awe. "Who... was she..." In his imagination, he pictured an innocent looking girl with a beautiful smile, only to find himself blushing.  
"Thank you," he said uicking as he held the package and ran out of the door hoping to find that same girl. Sadly she wasn't there, but he felt his heart soaring for pride.

"Maybe... just maybe... I found the girl of my dreams?" At that thought his face turned into a light cherry color. "Heck yeah!"

--------------------------

In a tree a girl sat on one branch while right above her was the smae man whom played wtih her hair. "Hmm... This is sooo interesting hehe! Soon we have to get thsoe other two getting to notice each other..." He muttered grumpily, "Yeah Yeah... we start in camping trip?" She smiled as she said, "Of course... Hon."

---------------------------

In late evening in Noir's room...

Noir was in her room on the comptuer IMing Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling.

FangsBla: It was so damn irratating! He was right there, waiting for me to scream at his ear, then I passed him, but when I looked back he was right behind me... Looking at me!

cherryluv: Ha you know how I feel!

lavanderqueen: I'm kinda being freaked by the guys...

LiRuby: Agreed! Oh can you guys come to my house?

FangsBla: Sure, Nothing happing at the dojo today anyhow...

lavanderqueen: we have to plan out the idea remember?

cherryluv: Yeah, carefully too!

FangsBla: Crud gtg see ya.

lavanderqueen: me too

cherryluv: ditto.

_cherryluv has logged out_

_lavanderqueen has logged out_

_FangsBla Has logged out_

------------------------------

"I really did meet the girl of my dreams! stop laughing you three!"

Kei yelled in front of the web cam which there were three screens one Syaoran, one Eriol and one Richard.

Syaoran however wiped away one tear away from his eye before he said, "Jeeze stop acting desperate! If she didn't look at you... she obviously has no interest in you!"

Eriol nodded before he said, "Come on Kei, stop dreaming..." RIchard however said dully, "Could... be possible..."

Kei smield before he said, "THANK YOU RICHARD! Oh sorry I got to go. Rules." He turned off te computer before he sighed. "Wonder what was her name?"

-----------------

Gasp! The secret characters have appered... why are the lurking in my chapters...And why the hell am I not updating fast?

Beucase I been busy XOOO

Omg I love my reviewers and Thanks to:

All of the poeple who want me to update 

amandoned soul: he gave me the suggestion I think that would work and I'll start using it!

... And once more all people who wanted me to update Merow Man I love you guys!

's

Meetroof: Basicly It means Meet at Roof... just for poeple who odn't know texting

Oh They're talking together at this part of the chapter

Oi means HEY so basicly when you want to get someone's attention you say 'Oi' But it's used by guys most the time.

5000 yen 50 us dollars


End file.
